


Games

by LightSage89



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Actual Legit Blasphemy, Alastor Catches Feelings, Alastor and Charlie are the main pairing, Alastor comforts Angel Dust, Alastor discovering that sex is actually pretty okay when it involves causing pain to a masochist, Alastor is Angel's Ace Best Friend, Alastor is a Sadist, Alastor is an antisocial psychopath, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor just using Charlie to usurp the throne, Alastor rescues Angel Dust, Alastor the Cannibal Murderer, As a transparent ploy to get her out of the way for Alastor and Charlie sexy time, Bisexual Charlie Magne, Blitzo almost becomes the Radio Demon's next victim, Blood and Gore, Cause she's a demon, Charlie actually doesn't mind, Charlie is a masochist, Dark Romance, Demisexual/Demiromantic Alastor, Extermination Day, F/F, F/M, Finding Alastor's soft spot at last???, God is a Tyrant, Heaven is the Real Evil Here, Hurt Angel Dust, Love Confession, Love Confession Through Song, M/M, No Beta we die and go to Hell, Non Sex-Repulsed Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Platonic Alastor x Angel Dust, Sacrifice, Soft Alastor, Soft Angel Dust, Soul Selling, Stolas and Alastor confrontation, Vaggie is redeemed and goes to heaven, Warning for rape because Alastor is the child of a rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSage89/pseuds/LightSage89
Summary: When the infamous Radio Demon decided that he would throw his lot in with one foolish girl’s dreams he’d only had one desire: using the naive Princess in order to make his way to the top of Hell’s hierarchy. However, things become a little more complicated as he gets to know Lucifer’s daughter.Warnings: Alastor being Alastor (AKA: He’s an antisocial psychopathic asshole with virtually no redeeming qualities). Charlie being a demon after all. Infidelity (Charlie cheating on Vaggie with Alastor). Consensual sadistic/masochistic sex. In later chapters, Alastor catches feelings and eventually becomes a slightly better person.Edit: I'm changing the title to better reflect the fact that I'm changing this into a multi-chapter story. Right now, I have plans for about 4 chapters, but we'll see how it goes.
Relationships: A little Charlie/Vaggie, Alastor & Angel Dust (Platonic), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	1. His Little Games

The Radio Demon, Alastor, forced himself to keep under strict control, but damn were these fools making it hard. One would think that Lucifer’s daughter had never once negotiated before, because he had barely been inside this hotel for a few moments before she had laid all her cards on the table and allowed Alastor the upper hand when it came to creating this little partnership.

But, then again, that very naivety was the reason that he was here in the first place. The Princess was a kind soul who, through some great cosmic joke, had been born here in Hell. She looked upon every fallen angel, native born demon, and cast down sinner and believed that there was any goodness to be had in their black souls, even a soul as stained black as Alastor’s himself.

Any conman would dream of having a victim be this utterly gullible, and Alastor planned to make full use of it.

From the moment he had arrived in Hell, he had immediately set out to rule as much of it as he could. And he had done a splendid job of it for the first few months. Most Overlords had not even put up their guards for him, because none had suspected that a once-mortal soul could gain the power to rival native-born Overlords. But now things were different. He was still looked down upon among demonic nobility for being a former human, but those that were left were on guard against him. And, despite his near-overwhelming power, there did exist demons in Hell who could rival him in power. A small handful of the Princes, some few of the remaining Overlords, and Lucifer himself.

“So… Al… you’re sketchy as fuck and you clearly think about what we are doing here is a joke.” The Princess said.

Alastor almost lost his temper as she called him Al. His chaotic magic began to leak out as he longed to strangle her for daring to call him by a nickname that none had dared to use since his dear mother had passed away. But he quickly reigned in his murderous impulses she she turned back around to face him, his charming smile once again fixed firmly against his features.

“But I don’t. I believe that everyone should have the opportunity to make themselves a better person and to be redeemed. So… I’m going to accept your offer… on the condition that there be no… trickster voodoo strings attached.”

_Well, that simply won’t do._ Alastor thought to himself. Thankfully, the Princess had made herself pretty transparent and, therefore, the perfect target for manipulation. He knew that giving her a spook would be enough to make her retract this horrible deal.

So he smiled and held out his hand. “So, do we have a deal?” He asked, putting actual magic into his waiting hand. The room began to glow green as the magic of the binding deal swirled around the two of them. Such an irony, if she took the deal now, it would utterly ruin him and his plans. But he knew with absolute certainty that she would not make this deal with him.

He was absolutely right when the Princess slapped his hand aside, breaking the contract. “No! No shaking! No deals!” She took a few steps away, muttering softly to herself. Alastor waited patiently. He knew this type well. Now that she was off-balance by his scare tactic, she would be eager to close the deal by offering terms that were vague and weighted in his favor just to end an uncomfortable negotiation. “Um… as Princess of Hell and heir to the Throne, I order you to help out at this hotel for as long as you desire.” 

Alastor could have danced a jig at that very moment. He had expected vague terms, but even he didn’t expect the Princess to make her terms this vague. After all,  _as long as he desired_ could only be for the briefest moment. Then he would be completely free to enact all of his plans.

“Sound good?” The Princess asked.

_Better than good._ Alastor thought to himself, but pretended to consider it. “Very well.” Alastor said, pretending like he had not just gained total control of this hotel.

“Cool beans.” The Princess sighed.

_Cool beans, indeed._ Alastor thought to himself. Perhaps this was going to be easier than he thought. What if the whole family was this naive? If they really were all this naive, he would probably be invited to the Palace for dinner as the soon-to-be Prince Consort in under a month. And before the turn of the next extermination he would have gained even Lucifer’s trust and promptly stabbed him in the back, assuming his rightful place at the top of Hell’s hierarchy.

And as for his little princess? He would probably kill and eat her. In his old human life, he had once feasted upon rich and poor alike, but even he had never had the chance to sample royal flesh before. It would be another thing to look forward to once this was over and he was the new ruler of Hell.

* * *

Alastor had never once thought that he had a soul or that there was anything good in him. From his youngest memories as a human child he had known that by the standards of the society he lived in, there was something wrong with him. But, to him, society was the one that was wrong. An avid hunter, Alastor had seen the truth of survival of the fittest himself every day of his life. Humans were no different from the animals, just meat, organs, bone, and skin. So why did humans try to pretend that they were any different from the animals? That they had some special, unique quality the preachers called a soul?

No. Humans were meat, and there was nothing special about them.

Oh, he had certainly pretended to be normal. And he could do so very well. See, the thing about knowing that you were abnormal is that you know how to fake having what you don’t have. Through most of his life, no one would have been able to guess the sick and twisted thoughts inside his head.

His dear mother hadn’t known about the small animals that he tortured out in the woods. No one knew that as he was a small child crying at his mother’s funeral, the tears had been fake. He would miss her, certainly, but he had not loved her as a normal child and he was mostly concerned about his own survival rather than the loss of his mother. His first foster family had not known that it was he who had smothered their newborn baby in the middle of the night just for the sick curiosity of watching a human die. His lovers had not suspected that he was murdering them even as he fucked them. They had all thought he was just a little kinky as he closed his hands around their throats. But the panic had set into their eyes as the pressure did not let up and they began to have trouble breathing.  Alastor had heard plenty about how sex was the product of being attracted to someone, but he had never once felt that way. To Alastor sex felt okay, but the true pleasure came in the look of shock and disbelief on his lover’s faces as the good-looking man had turned on them.  Eventually, he couldn’t even cum without killing someone. His entire adult life, not a single person had suspected him for what he truly was: monster… murderer… cannibal.

He had not been shocked when he ended up in Hell. If anyone deserved it, it was Alastor. He was not upset. He reveled in the freedom. As a human, he had to be very careful because if he had been discovered he would have been hung. Here there was no need for subtlety. Here, he could target a random demon on the streets and tear that demon into such tiny pieces that it would only be fit for a stew and no one would even blink twice.

And he had been pleased to discover that here he had power. No one had ever known a former mortal to have power to rival his own. So, perhaps, that made him the most evil human to have ever existed? It sort of made him wonder what he had that other evil assholes lacked.

Even Hitler, when he eventually arrived in Hell, ended up being rather sad and pathetic, the truest form of all bark and no bite. He had been victim to an extermination within five years of his arrival and no one was sad about it. For being such a feared human, he was a pathetic demon.

Human Alastor had lacked the power and reach of a mass murdering dictator, but his utter contempt for life of all kinds set him apart from the rest.  In life, he had been a demon in human skin, and now the facade was burned away for all to see, along with the wicked power to back him up.

In a very real way, Hell was the best thing that could have happened to Alastor. If the afterlife had been about punishment, he really should have been sent to Heaven and been forced to strum a harp and play nice for the rest of eternity. But, no… he was down here with his own kind instead.

Hardly anyone cared if he went on a mass killing spree. No one cared that he dined almost entirely on raw venison,  at least when he was not hunting down and eating his fellow demons . There was a distinct lack of human meat down in Hell, so as a deer demon he made due to satisfy his cannibalistic urges.  There was even a very popular cannibal cooking show on the local news that he delighted in, always eager for new recipes. Pretty much the only thing that set him apart was the he was not sex-crazed, a trait that put him at odds with all the demons associated with lust and especially with the Queen of Hell.

But… with the naive daughter… Perhaps the Princess was a lust demon as well, in which case Alastor was well familiar with the process of luring in his prey using his body as bait. The Princess was a kind-hearted soul, and would easily fall for the same charms that he had used on dames in life.

The only pitfall in his plan was that it seemed like the Princess was all ready in a relationship with that Vaggie woman. It didn’t concern him that she was with a woman. Succubi were always bisexual, so he knew that she wasn’t just attracted to women.  However, within the week he had finally discovered the weak link in their relationship, and the issue that was between them was sex.

All demons carried a natural immunity to the charms of succubi, but you still had to be very careful engaging in sex with one. A powerful enough succubi could drain the life energy out of even demons if that demon were too weak. In other words, Charlie was literally too powerful a demon for Vaggie to risk fucking without dying.

There would be very few demons powerful enough to have sex with the Princess of Hell without being killed in the process, and Alastor was sure that he was one of them.

In the end, it turned out to be rather easy to lure the demon Princess into his bed. All he had to do was advertise the size of his dick and to give her tastes of his raw power when her demonic nature was just a little bit closer to the surface than usual. It turned out that demonesses were very similar to human women. Human women were just lured in with good looks, while demon women were lured in with power.

It was as he expected, she was a little demon in the sack. She bit him, dug her claws into his flesh until little rivers of blood ran down his body, but he gave as much as he got. He mauled her in return, her black demon blood mixing on the sheets with his red blood. But he did not bite her. He couldn’t. If he did, he would kill her just to eat her, and he needed her alive for the moment.

As it was, he wouldn’t be able to cum without killing her. So he just fucked her into  unconsciousness , which took quite a while, and then left to kill the first demon he saw. He finally came in his pants as he started to feast on the little imp’s flesh right there in the street.

The Princess had no idea. He kept her tied to him, sexually, even if it was a bore. He had to resist rolling his eyes every time she came up to him with  _that look_ in her eyes, the look that begged to be fucked. It was necessary to the plan, so he gave her what she wanted every single time, and every single time another demon would die on the street to satisfy the Radio Demon.

* * *

Everything changed when the first Redemption happened.

To the surprise of no one in the Hotel, Vaggie was the first one to achieve Redemption. Other than the Princess herself, Vaggie had been just about the only demon in all of hell who really believed in that being good bullshit.

Alastor, to be frank, was left in shock from this turn of events.

He had never considered redemption to be anything more than a pipe dream, a foolish fantasy of one naive Princess.

Said Princess, who was left completely distraught. The events surrounding Vaggie’s ascension had been… fraught for the demoness. Vaggie had recently discovered that the Princess was going to Alastor for sex and it had led to a blow out fight between the two of them that had nearly killed Vaggie and burned down the entire hotel.

The moment that Vaggie had screamed that they were through, angels had materialized to take her to Heaven. Seems that being in a lesbian relationship was the only thing left that was holding Vaggie back. Heaven was fucking bullshit.

Bullshit or not, it hadn’t changed that a redemption had happened, but in what the Princess could only imagine was the worst possible way. So while the wider community tried to come to terms with the fact that Redemption was possible, the Princess was left to mourn her girlfriend and left only with the company of a fuck buddy whom she barely trusted for good reason.

That evening, the Princess sat on the chaise lounge, sobbing into her drawn up knees. Alastor hung back, conflicted for the first time in his life and afterlife. What had happened that day shocked him down to his core. He still believed a vast majority of sinners to be beyond redemption, including himself, but the fact that it was still possible knocked his entire world off balance. Would Angel Dust actually start trying for redemption now? Would other sinners start showing up at the hotel for the chance to go to Heaven?

“I didn’t realize…” The Princess began, drawing Alastor’s attention. “It was always… a distant dream. But now that it has happened, I realize… that everyone who stays at this hotel is going to leave eventually. They are going to go to Heaven. Leave me behind and go to a place I cannot follow.”

She sobbed, digging her claws into the flesh of her own arms, drawing out her black demon blood. She raised her hand, showing her blood-covered hand to the watching Radio Demon. “I have no place in Heaven and never will.”

“You will never be alone.” Alastor said after a moment. Time to turn on the charm, although crying women had been something that he’d never dealt with before. He usually killed women before they got to this point. He walked closer to her, settling down on the lounge next to her. He took her hand in his. “There will always be the other native born demons. And you will always have at least one irredeemable sinner.” He brought her hand up to his lips, giving her knuckles a kiss and then licking the blood off her fingers.

“Don’t be silly. Everyone can be redeemed. It is possible. You just saw…” The Princess said.

“My dear, if Heaven ever lowers its standards to the point that it would allow a sinner like myself in…” Alastor sneered. “What would the point of everything even be?”

“Well, perhaps you can start by telling me your sins?” She asked.

Alastor laughed, releasing her hand at last and allowing her to pull back from him. Her black blood was still on his lips like gothic lipstick. He casually licked at her blood. On the outside, he appeared to be as composed as ever, but on the inside he was panicking. For the first time in his life and afterlife, he truly felt out of control. His iron-clad grip on the situation was rapidly unraveling and he was unsure how to gain control again. He only had two possible plays: kill her or fuck her. He didn’t want to kill her yet. He still needed her to get close to Lucifer. But the idea of being the one to initiate sex left him frozen like… a deer in the headlights. He’d never had to… could he fake having an interest in fucking her? He had seen many people give him ‘bedroom eyes’, but was unsure if he could copy the look. But… perhaps he had another card to play… It wasn’t one that he would normally use. Murder would usually be the first choice, but since that wasn’t an option he’d have to stroke her sympathies instead. Didn’t women like having projects to fix? He could certainly pretend to give her that. He had so many issue that could keep her focused on him rather than her own problems. “Let’s just save time and say that I have committed all of the sins.”

“Well… um… perhaps we can just start with the beginning?”

“The beginning?” Alastor asked. “Very well, if you want to start at the beginning, let’s start with the fact that I am the child of rape. I was born in sin, and there is nothing anyone can do about it.”

“Alastor…” The Princess began.

“Or perhaps you want to talk about the animals I tortured as a child? Or the fact that when my mother died I was only thinking about how I would survive and not about how my own mother died. Or perhaps how I committed my first murder before I was ten years old by strangling a newborn baby…”

“Alastor!” The Princess called louder. The Radio Demon trailed off, confused. Isn’t this what she wanted? He was giving her his sins. Giving her a project to work on, to redeem. An impossible task to distract her from his true intentions. What was wrong? She was staring down at the ground, and when she looked up he was a little shocked to see her demon form bleeding through. Her eyes were red and her teeth had sharpened into wicked fangs. He usually only saw this when he was fucking her to climax. “What is your game? Are you fishing for my pity?” She asked.

“Whatever could you mean, my dear?” Alastor asked.

“Do you really think that I would buy this bullshit? That you’d start telling me this so easily, or at least without a good reason?” The Princess said. “I’m not as stupid as you seem to think I am. I know that you have an ulterior motive for this… for telling me this, for having sex with me, helping me with the hotel. Everything you do.”

_Shit. I went too far._ Alastor realized, his blood running cold. He was trapped, and any true hunter can respect even prey that has the will to fight back. Without the element of surprise, attacking her right now would perhaps end in his destruction, for there was a very good chance that she was hiding a majority of her power and that she might be more powerful then him.

“I’ve been thinking about it. I know that you hate it when I have sex with you. I’m a succubus, Alastor. Even if I can’t drain your life energy, I can still feel what you feel when we are fucking. You don’t want me. At least… not in your bed. But if you don’t want me, then you must get something from all this. And what is that thing? What could a powerful demon like yourself desire that you cannot obtain yourself? My standing? Access to my father? I’m right, aren’t I?”

Alastor sighed and then chuckled darkly. His smile widened, baring his sharp teeth. “You caught me, babe. So what happens now? I can assume that neither of us will be easy victims if it came down to a battle.”

“No.” The Princess… Charlie… said. He had pegged her for a naive fool, but he was starting to see her just a little bit clearer. Turns out that she is a demon after all and his little games had not worked as well as he thought. Turns out that she was just using him too, for his body. It was ironic. He had used his own body like a tool many times before, but this is the first time that he felt that he had been _used_. “But, then again… a part of me kind of _likes_ what we are right now. I still want your dick.” Without shame, she grabbed his crouch. “And if you are still willing to give it to me, I will be willing to let you play your little games.”

“Is this how you really feel?” Alastor asked, reaching down and removing her claws from his body. He kept a straight face, but the pain was effecting him in a way that he didn’t expect. “Are you really willing to keep fucking a demon you know for a fact isn’t attracted to you and is only doing so to get close enough to murder your father?”

“My father can handle himself. He is always on the watch for people trying to overthrow him. Even me. He did once try to overthrow the throne of Heaven, you know. He knows it’s a risk.” Charlie said. She ripped her bow tie off, and began to unbutton her blouse.

F or the first time in his life, the prospect of sex didn’t feel… like a chore. Something about the way that she was confronting him without fear was causing Alastor to feel something that he’d never had before. He actually felt… like he might… want this? This moment was certainly not boring like his other experiences with sex.

“Is there anything you do like, Alastor?” Charlie asked, her horns growing longer and her eyes glowing brighter. She moved closer, pressing her body flush against his.

Alastor laughed. “Are you sure you wish to know?”

“Yes. You’ve never orgasmed with me, but you must be able to get pleasure from something. Do you just finish yourself off when we are done, or do you…?”

Alastor leaned down and whispered into her ear. “Murder and then eating my victim. It gets me off like you wouldn’t believe.”

She shuddered in his grasp, a low moan escaping her lips. “I obviously don’t want to die.” She said, pulling back and meeting his eyes. “But I will let you… toe the line.” She reached up and dug her claws into the flesh of her shoulder. Alastor watched, entranced, as her delicious black blood welled up in the self-inflected wound. “Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation to dinner?”

Alastor leaned down, his sharp teeth just a breath away from her bleeding shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to agree on some sort of safe word before we start? You are knowingly tempting a murderer and cannibal to play with you, after all.”

“No, I don’t think so. You still need me. You won’t kill me.”

“Indeed. I will try my best.” Alastor assured her. He latched his teeth onto her shoulder, sucking on her bleeding wound to get a mouthful of her blood. She moaned in pleasure and it was so _so_ delicious. She cried out when he released her, only to bite down hard on her opposite shoulder, giving it the same attention. Alastor lapped at the blood, careful to not allow a single drop to drip down past her breasts. He was a selfish prick, and he wanted all of it. The taste of her blood rapidly made him hard, much faster than he had ever experienced before.

C harlie reached into his pants, grabbing onto his hard member. “Ah. All ready so hard at the thought of my pain and suffering.” She whispered. “And I’m all ready wet with the thought of you ruining me.” She used her free hand to shove her pants down while still working his dick.

Alastor was rapidly losing control of himself. He had never experienced anything like this before. It had taken him this long to find a masochist, and now that he was hearing a siren’s call to answer his sadism, his body was reacting with an enthusiasm that he had never experienced until now. It still wasn’t  _quite_ about her, just the fact that she liked that he was hurting her.

He pinned her down against the lounge and only took the time to unzip his pants before he was fucking her wildly into the cushions. He scratched and bit and pounded her pussy like a wild animal. And yet, it was not cries of pain she released, but cries of overwhelming pleasure.

He could tell when she was about to orgasm. The way her pussy trembled around him was a dead giveaway. He leaned up, supporting his weight on one hand while the other closed around her throat, cutting off her air and choking her. But, despite the danger, she didn’t panic. Even as he was bringing her to the brink of ecstasy and death, she looked up at him with trust.

Oh the irony that they would have to reach this point for her to feel some trust for him.

When she came, he unexpectedly came too. The sudden jolt of pleasure caused him to release her throat and she cried out as her lungs filled with air again and the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced tore her body to pieces.  Alastor once again sank his teeth into the abused meat of her shoulder. He longed to take a bite, but he only just managed to stop himself. He was left shocked and trembling in the aftermath of his unexpected orgasm. It was the first time in his life that he’d orgasmed without having to kill someone. He checked. She was still breathing and definitely still alive.

“Al…” Charlie sighed happily.

Alastor growled. “Don’t call me that.”

Charlie laughed and met his hard gaze with her fiery one. “Then how about  _My Lord_ ?”

_She’s just stroking my ego now. But god damn do I love that._ Perhaps… Alastor was not meant to be as alone as he once thought. He couldn’t predict the future and there would probably come a time when he would grow bored of her like all the rest. But, for the moment, he seemed to have found decent entertainment. And if there was one thing he did love, it was entertainment and he was just willing enough to stick around  to see it through to the end.


	2. Their Little Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extermination Day is not the only time when it is a bad idea for demons to roam the streets. On the days when the Radio Demon decides that it is time to hunt, it can be nearly as dangerous because he will kill and eat anyone he can capture. One day, Alastor goes on the hunt and just happens to chose a certain imp as his next victim, an imp under the protection of a demon Prince. Cue demonic pissing contest.
> 
> Warnings: Alastor is still Alastor. Stolas coming to steal your girl (kind of...)

Most of the time since he had cast his lot in with the Hazbin Hotel, the Radio Demon Alastor had been able to make due and feed his cannibal urges by giving his patronage to his favorite deli stores around Pentagram city. However, such methods could only be used to sate his physical hunger. But there was also the pressing desire to hunt and kill.

Nothing could bring Alastor greater pleasure then to hunt and kill with his own two hands, and enjoy the efforts of his hunts. Even his rather new discovery of his own appreciation for sadomasochism still paled in comparison to his first and only love: murder.

People were even more keen to avoid him than usual. Alastor was used to people avoiding him, but now the streets were empty as far as the eye could see. No amount of smiling could hide his bloodlust, and every demon who saw him coming had wisely taken shelter like it was Extermination Day.

But Alastor didn’t mind. He preferred to stalk his prey rather than chase them down. He did have his dignity to think of, and it simply wouldn’t do for his ego to be seen running after his prey. No. He would stalk and catch his prey in a single lightning fast moment. And if they happened to escape… well, to live was their reward for having escaped his grasp.

It wouldn’t take long for him to find someone who had been left behind. Demons, by nature, did not raise the alarm for their fellows. Why waste seconds when you were in danger by giving a warning to others? Eventually he would find someone who had not paid attention to their surroundings, and then he would have his kicks and his meal.

As he walked, he wondered how Charlie would react if she knew. Surely she would be disappointed, but over the past months she had come to largely accept him for who he was. Her only insistence was that he kept true to his word to help the Hotel, but other than that he was largely given free reign as her partner, both in business and sexually. She didn’t even mind that his ultimate aim was to murder her father, although she kept insisting that he would never succeed.

To Alastor, any feelings of sexual arousal and physical pleasure had been tied deeply to the pain of others, mostly via murdering people. But the reverse was also becoming more and more common. Sometimes, when he thought about how willing Charlie was to allow him to torture her in bed, it made him salivate for real blood. Hopefully he would find a victim soon to release his pent up energy.

After about ten minutes of walking down streets at random, he came across a lone figure walking down the street. Alastor could tell at a distance that this figure was an imp. Perfect. Imps were the lowest of the low in demon society and it was highly unlikely that anyone would care if this one became Alastor’s dinner tonight. So an aristocratic demon might be with one less servant today? Who cares?

Alastor’s eyes became razor focused and his antlers began to grow to their full size as he became a hunter in an instant. As he got closer, he could hear that the imp was muttering to himself, although Alastor really didn’t care.

What he was about to do, he knew that Charlie would be really upset about. Not the killing part. He tapped into his power and began a broadcast to all of the radios in the area. Every once in a while, he had to remind the demons of Hell that he was not one to trifle with. As soon as the broadcast started, Alastor pounced, grabbing the smaller imp around the chest with one hand and around the neck with the other.

“Good morning, ladies and gentleman, thank you for tuning into the Radio Demon in this: my latest kill.” Alastor said, sounding at once incredibly threatening and like the over the top 1930’s radio host that he was.

“Oh fuck!” The imp had yelled when Alastor grabbed him, and then froze when he heard Alastor’s voice. The imp, Blitzo, founder of the Immediate Murder Professionals, had not been alive long enough to remember Alastor’s initial reign of terror. However, no demon could miss the posters posted around the city warning residents to not fuck with the Radio Demon, nor did he fail to recognize his voice from his occasional broadcasts. “Oh god damnit. As if my day couldn’t get any fucking worse…” Blitzo grumbled.

“Having a bad day, my good fellow? Well, you don’t have to worry, because it will not be troubling you for much longer.” Alastor assured him and his audience.

“I should have known something was wrong when the streets were emptier than usual.” Blitzo commented to himself. “Well, what are you waiting for you radio fucker?”

“Where is your sense of climax, my friend?” Alastor asked. “All of Hell is listening right now. They want suspense and drama.”

“Look, if you are going to kill me, at least have the decency to do it without making sex jokes. I have dealt with enough of that shit all ready.”

“You are a funny little imp, aren’t you?” Alastor said to hide from his audience that he was just the slightest bit embarrassed to have uttered an unintentional innuendo. “I want you to die, and you seem to want to die. So it appears that we have reached an agreement. Don’t worry, my friend. I can at least promise it will be fast.”

“Just fucking do it all ready.” Blitzo grumbled.

Alastor opened his mouth, exposing his razor-sharp teeth and was about to tear the imp’s throat out while snapping his weak neck when a voice interrupted him before his teeth could make contact with skin.

“Stop this at once.”

Alastor froze, pulling away from Blitzo slightly but still not letting go. A portal opened before them and out of the portal stepped…

“Stolas. My dear friend! What a surprise to see you here of all places!” Alastor said.

The owl demon stepped out of the portal, casting a quick glance in Blitzo’s direction before he turned his attention to the Radio Demon. “Alastor. You look as ghastly as ever. Why don’t you stop with the theatrics. You know they will not scare me.”

“Perhaps the theatrics are for my own amusement.” Alastor replied, but his more beastly features that emerged from his bloodlust were starting to fade away until he seemed his normal self again, even if he still had his claws around Blitzo. “So, what brings you here this morning, Stolas? Can’t you see that you have interrupted one of my broadcasts?”

“I know very well that you are broadcasting. How do you think I knew that you were about to steal away something of mine.”

“Something of yours?” Alastor asked, glancing down at the imp in his grasp. After a few moments of radio static, it finally dawned on Alastor. Angel had mentioned something in passing about Stolas having an affair with a lowly imp. Alastor had not paid much attention at the time. He tried very hard to not pay attention to anything that Angel Dust said, because it was usually some innuendo about how much Angel wanted to fuck him. “Oh my… so are you telling me that the rumors are true?”

“Release him.” Stolas said simply.

Alastor was incredibly reluctant to just release the imp in his grasp. If his prey escaped him, that was one thing. He was willing to respect that and allow them to live. However, this was just ordering him to allow his prey to live. “Ah ah, Stolas… you know that I don’t do favors like this for free. So what do you have to offer me to make letting my prey go worth my while?”

Stolas frowned. “Blitzy. Hand me my book please.”

The imp, reached into the fold of his coat with some difficulty around Alastor’s grasp, but came out with a magical grimore. The imp held it out and Stolas took it, thumbing through the pages and then opening another portal.

Through the portal appeared a human man, perhaps in his late twenties, early thirties. “What the fuck…?” The man began before being grabbed roughly by Stolas which dislocated the human’s shoulder. Stolas threw the human down on the ground at Alastor’s and Blitzo’s feet.

“Hmm. Tempting. Very tempting.” It was actually far more than tempting. Alastor had not tasted real human flesh since he had died, and greatly missed the taste. It was a prize far greater than a measly imp. Without complaint, Alastor released his hold on Blitzo and grabbed the human instead. Alastor once against transformed into his more threatening form, and he began to devour the human right there.

The human screamed, but having been human himself once, Alastor knew how to keep them alive and screaming for several long, agonizing minutes. Limbs were ripped off, organs spilled on the ground with a splash of blood, and bones were split in half in Alastor’s sharp teeth. And the entire thing was still being broadcast.

Blitzo ran away from Alastor and towards Stolas. Under normal circumstances he probably wouldn’t have gone back to Stolas’ side, but between his two options, Stolas was by far the better one.

It was probably the most fucked up thing that Blitzo had ever seen. Sure, he got paid to murder humans, but he and his team had never eaten one alive as the Radio Demon was doing. And the demon himself was utterly terrifying. Large, branch-like antlers sprouted from his head, a smiling mouthful of wickedly sharp teeth. Long, thin limbs that seemed impossibly large for his all ready tall body.

“Blitzy.” Stolas whispered to the imp out of the corner of his mouth. “Do not show fear and put on a smile and do not stop smiling until he leaves.”

“Smiling? What the fuck?” Blitzo whispered. “How am I supposed to smile like an idiot at the sight of this?”

“Alastor considers failing to smile to be a sign of weakness. And if you show weakness, he might still kill you.” Stolas whispered back. So Blitzo put on the biggest, dumbest smile he could and tried to pretend like he wasn’t about the vomit.

Finally, the human stopped screaming and Alastor finished off the human by crushing his skull between his teeth. “Ah… so delicious. Just as I remember. It has been far, far too long since I have tasted human flesh. My thanks to you for the meal, Stolas. A deal is a deal. You and your imp are free to go.”

“Thank you kindly. Enjoy your day, Alastor.” Stolas began, placing a hand on Blitzo and beginning to walk away.

“This is… one more thing.” Alastor began, teleportation so that he stood in front of Stolas, his claws still wet with human gore. “As you probably know about me… I have never been able to understand this sort of… thing.” He gestured vaguely between Stolas and Blitzo. “Relationships, in general, I mean. Recent events have brought me… some measure of understanding. I understand what is in it for him.” He smiled at Blitzo, and it took all of the imp’s fortitude to remain smiling under Alastor’s creepy gaze. “But you, Stolas. You are a prince. What do you have to gain from one so far beneath you?”

“A very astute question.” Stolas said. “Perhaps we should ask Princess Charlotte for an answer?”

Alastor laughed. “Oh, dear. That was a very fine try. What the Princess gains from me is the only thing that matters: power. My name carries enough weight that her silly dream just might come true after all.”

“Then you still understand nothing about relationships.” Stolas said. “I understand first hand. I married my wife for the power that we could bring each other. And now look where the two of us are now.”

“Still one of the most powerful demon couples in hell despite your little infidelity.” Alastor pointed out. “Seems pretty fine to me.”

For the first time it seemed that Stolas was having trouble keeping his smile. This mortal had no idea, of the pain this was causing his family. Of the tears that his daughter cried, terrified that her father was going to run off to be with his new lover and leave her behind. “And I thought that former humans such as yourself would have a better sense of empathy.”

Now Alastor was really laughing. “Empathy? Humans come in a wide variety of flavors, just like demons. Some of them are bleeding hearts, while others...” His grin only got wider and more terrifying. “Are sociopaths with no sense of empathy.”

“I can see that. Then I pity you, Radio Demon. For you might have power and infamy, but you will never have anything that is truly worth living for.” Stolas said. “You will never know love.”

“I never needed love before, and I don’t need it now.” Alastor said.

The two demons were cut off from this pissing contest by the arrival of a limo screeching to a halt. Alastor recognized Charlie’s limo right away. “Oh.” He gasped, standing up straight to receive the arrival of the Princess. Stolas did the same while Blitzo looked like his face was going to seize up from smiling so much.

Charlie jumped out of the limo as soon as it came to a halt. “Alastor! I caught the broadcast. How many times have I told you that I’m not fond of the idea of you eating my subjects?”

“Many times, my dear.” Alastor said. “But, as you can see… the imp that I caught is fine. Stolas, here, gave me a human to feed on in exchange for letting this imp go free.”

“Oh. Well, then you’ll be fine.” She said to Blitzo with a smile. “Al’s a lot of things, but he doesn’t go back on his word… does he?” She gave the Radio Demon a pointed glare.

“Oh, dear, what kind of reputation would I have as a Dealmaker if I went back on my word?” Alastor asked.

“Good morning to you too, Stolas. I’m sorry if Alastor caused you trouble.” Charlie said.

“It was no trouble at all, my Princess.” Stolas said. “Just a slight misunderstanding, but it has been corrected.” This was the first time that Stolas had seen the Princess since the rumors had started to spread that she and the Radio Demon were fucking. He could see the marks of his sadism on her skin. But it was also as he suspected. The Radio Demon’s hold on her was very weak, simply physical. If he would only offer her love, he could gain an incredibly loyal partner, just like Queen Lilith was loyal to her husband Lucifer. As they were right now, it would be very easy for any powerful demon to strain the bond between them.

“I’d better return to the Hotel. Alastor? Would you come with me? You have had your fill, right?” Charlie asked.

“One moment, if I may, Princess.” Stolas called. Charlie and Alastor turned back to face the owl demon. Stolas moved closer, took the Princess in his arms, and drew her closer to his body. Charlie gasped, shocked eyes looking up to meet his. As soon as their eyes met, she began to feel… strange.

But it was a familiar feelings. It was the same feeling that she got when Alastor followed her to bed. Stolas’ aura began to burn around him and Charlie’s began to burn in response. Stolas spared one moment to look up at Alastor instead of the succubus in his arms. He was pleased to see that Alastor’s wide smile and faded just a little bit.

And then Stolas looked back down at Charlie and kissed her, and she kissed him back with enthusiasm, moaning and gasping against his mouth. After a moment, Stolas pulled back from her and allowed his aura to fade away. He had asserted his power and dominance over Alastor, not enough to sever the link that he had formed with Charlie, but enough to strain the relationship.

“Are you done?” Alastor asked. It sounded like a pleasant question, like he was just asking if they had finished their breakfast. But Stolas could tell from the fact that Alastor’s antlers were starting to grow again that he was pissed off.

“Just one last piece of advice for you before I leave, since you are new to this.” Stolas said. “Until you gain a succubus’ true loyalty and powerful demon will be able to pull her away from you. And how do you gain her true loyalty? Love her. Appreciate her. Treat her like a treasure rather than a pawn in your mysterious game. Well, farewell, Alastor.” As soon as Stolas released Charlie, she almost fainted and Alastor caught her.

He had seen this before, when he had overpowered her own bond to Vaggie to draw her into his bed. He would have to fuck her when they got back to the Hotel in order to reestablish his bond with her.

“Al… I’m sorry.” Charlie whispered. “I… I couldn’t stop myself. When he… looked at me… it was like I was trapped in a dream… and I couldn’t escape.”

“No harm done, my dear.” Alastor told her. This was Stolas’ doing, not hers. How he hated that perverted owl.

* * *

As the limo pulled away, Blitzo was finally able to let the smile drop. “Fuck. If I had to keep smiling for just one more minute, I think I would have broken my face muscles. How does that fucking creep keep smiling all the time?”

“Alastor is an odd one, to be sure.” Stolas admitted. He might be more powerful than Alastor, but even he was weary of the Radio Demon. Alastor was dangerous by anyone’s standards, human or demon. “But enough about him. Are you all right, Blitzy? I don’t know… what I would have done if I had not gotten here on time.” Hearing his radio turn on spontaneously for one of the Radio Demon’s broadcasts was not an unusual occurrence, but when he had heard Blitzy’s voice coming from the radio, he’d felt his heart stop.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The fucker caught me off guard.” Blitzo said. “But what about you kissing the Princess? Looking to set up another side ho? Just so you know, I won’t be upset if someone takes your attention off me a little.”

“Oh, no, Blitzy! The Princess means nothing to me at all! I was just sending a little message to the Radio Demon, and I certainly hope that he understood it. Because I think I see the game he is playing and unless he can gain her total loyalty and love, it will not succeed.”

“What goals?” Blitzo asked. He’d never heard of the Radio Demon having any goals besides where is his next victim coming from and what will give him the most entertainment.

“You are too young to remember Alastor’s reign of terror.” Stolas commented, beginning to walk down the street. After that scare, he was of a mind to walk Blitzo back to his office building, just to make sure that Alastor didn’t somehow go back on his word. “The Radio Demon is an ambitious one, and he was right about one thing… he wouldn’t be entertaining the Princess without a goal in mind. And there is only one goal ambitious enough for a demon with the balls to bond himself to the Princess of Hell.”

“Shit… you mean that he’s gonna try to kill Lucifer?” Blitzo asked, shocked. Lucifer couldn’t be killed, everyone knew that. To try was impossible.

“Unless he can somehow win over the Princess from her own father, he will never succeed in a thousand millennia.” Stolas said.


	3. An End To His Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is working late one evening and decides to stay in his room at the Hotel, but he is interrupted in his sleep by the arrival of Angel Dust. It doesn’t take Alastor long to learn that Angel has been repeatedly raped by his boss. Perhaps we have finally found a redeeming quality in our favorite Radio Demon?
> 
> Have we finally found some good in Alastor? Soft Alastor. Soft Angel Dust. Platonic Alastor x Angel Dust. Mentions of sexual assault and rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one that I have been anticipating writing for a since I decided to make this a multi-chapter story. However, it will also be very difficult. I started to add in hints of Alastor getting soft in the last chapter, but this is a chapter that has Alastor being very soft. Yet, I don’t want it to be totally unbelievable that this is the same character from Chapter 1. But, just for reference, it has been nearly a year since the Hazbin Hotel opened, so there has been a full year for Alastor to grow used to the idea of having a lover and friends, even if he is not yet ready to call them that. With Charlie, having discovered a woman who compliments his kinks and genuinely cares about him, he is moving up the asexuality spectrum towards demisexuality and demiromantic, specifically for Charlie. But he is still not ready to admit that he’s falling in love or that he is sexually attracted to her.  
> The song that Alastor is listening to as he falls asleep is, of course, “I Don’t Want To Set the World on Fire”. Which would be a great Alastor love song, to the point that the singing voice of Alastor sang a cover of it, along with a cover of “You’re Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile”.

There was a certain charm in working into the early morning hours, Alastor knew. It brought back some fond memories of his human life, of the only times when he had felt truly alive. Stalking and hunting his human prey in the dark streets of beautiful New Orleans. All serial killers love the night, and Alastor was certainly no exception.

This time, however, instead of being on the hunt, he was spending these early morning hours going over the finances of the Hotel. With Lucifer supporting his daughter’s endeavor financially and Alastor’s own financial backing from his considerable wealth the hotel had more than enough money to function well for many years to come. However, running a smart business would always depend on being aware of your finances every moment of the day.

And for the far long term? Perhaps if Charlie were able to find a way to make the path towards redemption more streamlined and straight-forward, they could begin charging hotel guests for their services? However, Charlie always insisted that they not charge hotel guests, especially at this early stage. They’d only had the one success with Vaggie, and there was no telling how long some of the hotel guests would be here. Angel Dust, after all, had now nearly been here for a year.

As usual when Angel Dust came to mind, Alastor made an effort to get the spider demon out of his thoughts. Although the spider demon once haunted his every waking moment with touching, inappropriate jokes, and all but crying out for Alastor to fuck him… he had eventually come to learn his boundaries with Alastor.

Of course, the Radio Demon still had to deal with Angel calling him ‘Daddy’ more often then not and the occasional offering of sex; but such instances were now rare enough that Alastor didn’t feel constantly harassed in this hotel.

He had enough on his plate when it came to keeping a sex demon satisfied. It was no small matter for an asexual to keep a succubus satisfied sexually. Alastor literally could not handle another.

With every expense accounted for, the hotel’s finances had been balanced with some money to spare. Perhaps they could plan some sort of event for the one year anniversary of the Hotel’s opening? Of course, that would fall on the day after the next Extermination, so he knew that Charlie would probably be sad, but perhaps a little party would cheer her up?

He would bring this up with Charlie once she awoke. For now, he was starting to grow tired. For a moment, he considered teleporting to his home, but then he decided against it. He was tired, and liable to make a mistake and accidentally teleport inside his neighbor’s house. It would be far easier for him to just use the room that had been set aside for him in the Hotel.

Alastor stood up, stretched, and gathered the paperwork he had been working on. He only had to climb one flight of stairs in order to get to the inhabited part of the hotel. There were so few souls in residence that only the second floor was open at the moment.

There was no need for Alastor to use a key. He had performed a nifty little spell on the locks so that the rooms would open for the demon it belonged to, along with the master keys that each of the staff carried for safety reasons.

The room was pretty bare bones, as Alastor felt little need to place his mark on his room. He typically only used it on nights like tonight when he didn’t want to make the effort to go home. The only thing that he had added himself was one of his radios, which started playing as soon as he entered the room. A quiet and soft number since it was so early in the morning.

Alastor hummed along to the music, snapping his fingers to change into more suitable sleepwear. He glided across the smooth floor, not quite dancing, but moving more flamboyantly then what could be considered just walking. He settled down on the bed, pulled the covers up, the soft cooing of the radio helping him drift off to sleep.

_In my heart I have but one desire_

_And that one is you_

_No other will do…_

* * *

Something was wrong.

Alastor had only been asleep for about an hour or so when he was suddenly jolted to wakefulness by the feeling that he was not alone. He was immediately on alert. It would take a demon as powerful as he to break through the lock spell that he put on all the doors, so he was definitely in for a fight.

He had unleashed his true demon form before he was even fully awake. Something small was moving up from the foot of the bed, but Alastor did not let his guard down. Size was no guarantee of power. Alastor was about to strike out with his claws when the creature moved into a patch of moonlight and he was able to see clearly what it was.

“Fat… Fat Nuggets?” Alastor gasped in surprise.

It was Angel Dust’s little pet, a pet that Angel never let out of his own room for fear of Alastor eating him, not that the Radio Demon would. Angel treated the little pig demon like a son, so eating him would feel too much like eating a child.

“What are you doing outside of Angel’s room, hmm?” Alastor said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I don’t think that he would be very happy to learn that you somehow managed to get in here.”

“Alastor?”

Alastor froze, and then groaned. _Oh god damn no._ He snapped his fingers and a light blazed to life on the nightstand. Now the room was illuminated, Alastor could see Angel Dust standing by the door. “How did you get in here? I’m not in…” Alastor began angrily, sure that Angel had broken into his room to pull one of his little stunts in an attempt to get Alastor to sleep with him, but then he trailed off when he saw Angel’s face.

The spider demon’s normally impeccable make-up was now running down his face as if he had been crying. In fact, Alastor was almost certain that was what happened. Right now, Angel Dust did not seem horny… he seemed to be miserable. He could see him shaking from across the room.

“I… I’m sorry.” Angel began, sniffing and rubbing at his eyes. “I stole Husk’s master key from the bar. I just… I can’t stand to be alone right now.”

“What happened?” Alastor asked. After all, he had promised Charlie that he would protect this hotel, and she meant all of the residents inside of the hotel as well. If someone had hurt Angel Dust… well… the least he could do was make that demon tomorrow’s broadcast.

“I’m just so tired…” Angel said miserably. “I… I know that I’m a slut and this is Hell… but I’m so tired of people just… using my body… even when I don’t want them to.”

So that is what happened. Alastor understood now. Someone had raped Angel Dust. There was very few things that anyone could do that would draw out Alastor’s rage, but raping someone was at the top of that very short list. Alastor had no respect for rapists and took a special kind of delight in punishing them.

When he was alive, one of his favorite kills had been a sack of shit priest who was well known for raping little children. No one did anything because he was supposedly a man of god, but everyone knew it was happening. Alastor had captured him, dragged the pleading man into  a hidden room in his house , and tortured him for 24 hours straight before finally killing him and adding his flesh into some of the most delicious jambalaya he had ever eaten in his life. Alastor had eaten it and laughed to himself the whole time since it was the first time in his life he thought he might be doing god’s work… or at least doing his job for him.  That had been a very good kill, and if anyone asked, Alastor would proudly proclaim that it was his best work.

“Who did it?” Alastor asked, his bloodlust and demon form rising.

Angel trembled. “...Val…”

_Oh._ _Well shit…_ That made things a little bit more complicated. Valentino was under the direct protection of Vox, one of the only other Overlords who could rival Alastor in power, and probably the one Overlord that he personally hated the most. He couldn’t risk killing Valentino, as much as he desired to do so, because that would lead to a war between him and Vox, and that was a war that would be bad for everyone.

“Can I just… stay here with you?” Angel asked, tearful and hopeful. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Alastor stared at Angel in confusion. If this was some ploy to get Alastor to have sex with him, it was a very odd ploy. But, perhaps, just this once… he could trust Angel. Alastor had never experienced what he would consider to be sexual assault. He had always been so detached from sex that it really meant nothing… at least… until Charlie came along. But he couldn’t imagine that anyone would be very eager for sex after an assault, even Angel Dust.

“ And there will be no… funny business?” Alastor asked.

“Promise. Cross my heart.” Angel said.

Alastor sighed and scooted over towards one side of the bed, leaving the other side open for Angel to join him on the bed. Angel accepted the silent invitation, and got under the sheets with Alastor. True to Angel’s word, he made no attempt to move closer or to even touch the Radio Demon. Fat Nugget settled on the mattress between them, and Alastor was pleased with the little pig demon barrier.

But the question was why? Why him? If Angel wanted comfort, nearly any demon inside the hotel would be better equipped to be a sympathetic ear. Charlie would be a wonderful choice to go to for emotional support. Or, perhaps even that Cherri Bomb friend of his?

“ I can hear the cogs turning in your head.” Angel Dust said after a minute. “Your static is starting to become deafening.”

“ Why me, then?” Alastor asked. “There are so many demons out there who would be much better at comfort than I am. I don’t do… comfort. I never have.”

“That’s the reason.” Angel said. “I know that I like to give you a hard time, flirting with you… making you blush. But, deep down… I love that you have never done anything. It’s kinda nice to know that there is one person in Hell who sees there’s more to me then just a hole to fuck.”

A ngel smirked a little when Alastor released the sound of a record scratching. He was still too sad to laugh, but as he turned to look at Alastor he knew that it was worth it to be this honest. He hadn’t seen Alastor look this shocked since the first time he offered to suck his dick.

“You are totally my Ace best friend, Alastor.” Angel Dust continued. “And I kinda wished you had been in my life longer. I think that every porn star could use an asexual best friend… or, at least this one could.”

This was heavy. Very heavy. Alastor was completely out of his comfort zone.  But he stayed where he was. Because he couldn’t kill Valentino, this was the best that he could do.

“I… can’t reciprocate these feelings that you are having.” Alastor said honestly. “I’ve been alone for nearly the entire time that I’ve lived and died. That’s just the cost of being a serial killer.”

“Honesty is a good place to start.” Angel Dust said, turning on his side to face Alastor. “I know that this is difficult.” He trailed off for a few moments. “So… you’ve always been alone? No family? No friends? Even when you were alive?”

“I never knew my father. He was just some drifter who raped my mother. My mother died when I was very young. And it was not long after that that I began to learn that there was something… evil… inside me. I had some… friends… but we were not close. How could a serial killer allow anyone to become close enough to discover their secret? I know a woman here in Hell, who also knew me when I was alive. She was deeply shocked when she learned about the real me. Thought that I was bound for Heaven.” Alastor said. “I killed my first human when I was eight years old.”

“Whoa. My pops didn’t even let me touch a gun until I was ten.” Angel Dust commented. “Never mind kill someone.”

“Not my proudest moment.” Alastor admitted. He had never talked about this before, not even with Charlie. Sure, he had mentioned his first kill, but he had never told her about how it had tormented him. How it left a lasting aversion for murdering children inside him. “He was a newborn belonging to my foster parents.”

“Oh, so was it like an ‘adopted child worried about being replaced’ thing?” Angel asked.

“No. It was all about being curious about what it was like to kill a human.” Alastor said.

“ That is seriously fucked up.” Angel said, but it was with a fondness that could only come from another demon.

Alastor laughed. “Well, after that point, I never killed another child again. It was… wrong… to kill something so much weaker than me.”

“Which I guess is what the hunting thing is about.” Angel commented. “Why you catch your prey with your bare hands rather then just magicking them to you.”

“Exactly. They have a chance. A slim chance.” Alastor said. “And you? You were part of a mob family, if I remember correctly?”

“Yeah. But they never really liked me much. Pops was always very disappointed in his fruit of a son. I never really came out… but I think they all knew.”

“If there is one good thing about the world now…” Alastor began. “It’s that the world is more accepting of differences. When I was alive, being asexual was just something that certain kinds of plants did.”

“So what did you think?”

Alastor laughed. “That everyone was faking it.  The only thing that I thought was different about me was that I didn’t have the desire to fake being in love.”

“ But not anymore, right?” Angel Dust asked. “I mean… everyone knows about you and the Princess by now. So what if you are demi instead?”

“What’s that?” Alastor asked.

“Well… I guess it’s kinda like… how homosexual are attracted to the same gender and asexuals are not attracted to any gender… demisexuals are attracted to a specific person.”

“I… I think it’s a bad idea to think about myself and the Princess being long-term.” Alastor said, yawning. “For me to enjoy being with her, I have to hurt her. I know that she likes it… but sometimes… I wish I didn’t have to hurt her.”

Angel knew that Alastor was starting to drift back to sleep. He would never say those sorts of things if he were fully conscious. “Rest easy, Smiles. I promised no funny business, and I mean it.”

“Hmm… if you tell anyone about this… you’ll be my next broadcast.” Alastor said with a small grin.

“Sure, hun.” Angel said.

Within moments, Alastor had fallen back asleep. Angel Dust sat up and leaned over Alastor to turn off the light. Once the room was dark again, he lay back down on the bed, watching the fearsome Radio Demon sleep.

One would think that the white noise that Alastor emitted while sleeping would make it very hard to sleep, but it was actually quite soothing. “Thank you, my friend.” Angel said, settling in, pressing his face into the pillows, and soon joining Alastor in sleep.

* * *

The sun wasn’t even up yet when Charlie began to creep down the hallway towards Alastor’s room. She had woken up horny and was looking forward to convincing him to have morning sex with her. It would be a hard sell, because he valued sleep more than sex, but the battle was half the fun.

She took out her master key and unlocked the door to Alastor’s room, slipping into the darkness. The dawn light filtered in through the window curtains was just enough light to see the bed and, as Charlie got closer, she gasped in shock.

Alastor was asleep on the bed, sure. But on the bed with him was Angel Dust and Fat Nugget.

Angel, in sleep, had moved closer to Alastor, who obliviously allowed the spider demon to wrap his arms around Alastor’s chest and bury his face into his shoulder. Fat Nugget was sleeping on Alastor’s chest.

_ What have I just walked in on?  _ Charlie thought to herself.  _ Did Angel manage to actually seduce him?! _

“It ain’t what it looks like, Princess.” Angel Dust opened one of his eyes, giving Charlie a smile. “Had a bad night. He’s just letting me sleep here. No funny business. I promised.”  He laughed a little. “If you wanna fuck him, I don’t mind. I’ve seen it all before.”

“Em… no thanks.” Charlie said, blushing. She wasn’t so horny anymore. She walked around to the other side of the bed, on the opposite side of Alastor from Angel. She eased herself into bed with them. Angel pulled away slightly, so that he wasn’t hugging him anymore and allowed Charlie to have that honor without complaint. Instead, he tucked his hands under the pillows and fell back asleep with only his forehead touching Alastor’s shoulder.

Charlie pressed a kiss to his skin before settling in to join the two of them in sleep. She was very much looking forward to Alastor’s reaction when he woke up.

* * *

It was a very funny reaction, but neither Charlie nor Angel Dust were able to enjoy the flustered expression on Alastor’s face for long because he said that he had business to look into that day and that he would not be back to the Hotel until that evening. He put his suit back on with a snap of his fingers, cleaned and pressed, of course. And then he left the Hotel with his own limo.

Some of the younger demons used cellphones to get in contact, but Alastor had never taken the time to learn such new-fangled devices. Instead, he was able to reach out with his powers and talk through anything with a speaker. He closed his eyes and focused on a certain speaker that would allow him to speak to the man he wished to talk to. Well… he actually didn’t  _ wish _ to talk to him. More like he  _ had _ to talk to him.

“Vox, my friend.” He said in a thin voice that would make it clear to anyone that Vox was most certainly not his friend. “Are you awake?” He desperately hoped that Vox was still asleep.

“Satan… fuckin’… WHAT ALASTOR?” Vox grumbled.

Definitely still asleep. Alastor grinned to himself. Sometimes he didn’t need to murder people. Sometimes, just being a jackass was enough. “Ah, good. You are awake. I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you to discuss something very important.”

Vox grumbled and swore under his breath. “ Fine. Whatever. When?”

“I’m on my way to your… charming studio right now.” Alastor replied.

“What… what the fuck?!”

“I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. See you soon.” Alastor said, cutting off the connection. There was one good thing about using his own powers to communicate. He was the one who had the power to say when the conversation was over so he always got the last word in.

* * *

Alastor fucking hated television, so it came as little surprise that out of all the other Overlords, Vox was the one that he despised the most. Unfortunately, there was little that Alastor could do about it. While there were many demons who appreciated the charm of radio, there were just as many who had become glued to the screen. Radio and television had roughly the same popularity in Hell so it would cause too many issues for Alastor and Vox to openly fight each other. Lucifer had specifically told them that if they could not even pretend to get along, to stay out of each other’s way.

But, today, Alastor fully intended to behave himself, for this was a matter of business and had nothing to do with how he felt about Vox. All of Vox’s employees stared in shock as Alastor walked into the studio as if he owned it. Alastor strolled up to the receptionist’s desk. “Pardon me, my dear, but I have a meeting with Vox coming up very soon. Would you be kind enough to point me in the direction of his office?” He said.

“Oh… ah… just… take that elevator to the top.” The demoness said, pointing.

“Thank you.” He said, walking away.

“Was… was that the Radio Demon?” The receptionist asked her friend.

Alastor made it to the office just before Vox arrived. He only had to wait a few moments before the television demon appeared. “This better be fucking good, Alastor. I won’t normally tolerate anyone pulling me out of bed this early.”

“But it is such a beautiful day to conduct some business.” Alastor said, placing a hand on Vox’s shoulder and walking them both back into the office.

* * *

When Alastor returned back to the Hotel that evening, he was pleased to see that Angel Dust was alone in the lounge, reading a magazine that Alastor could only assume was pornographic.

“Good evening, Smiles. Did your Overlord business go well?” Angel asked.

“It did.” Alastor said, standing in front of Angel and handing over a stack of paper.

Angel looked up at him, confused. Then he set aside the magazine and accepted the papers from Alastor’s hand.  Angel took a casual glance at the first page, but then his eyes widened as he took in the first words. He sat up straighter as he read the letter on top. “This is… a pink slip from Valentino’s porn studio!” Angel gasped. Angel grabbed his drink on the table and tossed it in Alastor’s face. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! YOU WENT AND GOT ME FIRED! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF HELPING ME, IT ISN’T HELPING! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO PAY BACK VOX AND VALENTINO NOW?!?”

Alastor wiped the liquor out of his eyes and off his face. “Perhaps it would help if you read the rest of it? Your debt is no longer their problem.” He snapped his fingers and his wet clothes were dry again.

Angel was still fuming as he turned the letter over and began to look at the second page. This was an itemized list of his debts, but his debt no longer belonged to Vox and Valentino… his ass now firmly belonged to…

“I… guess you really are my strawberry pimp now.” Angel said. According to the paperwork, Alastor had bought Angel Dust’s debt from Vox. Alastor now essentially owned him as surely as Valentino had. Well… Angel wasn’t quite sure what to think about this. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to deal with being raped by his boss ever again. But he also knew that Alastor would want repayment for this. The Radio Demon didn’t do charity work. “So… how are you expecting me to pay you back? I have enough name recognition to be free-lance, but there’s no way I will be able to make the sort of money that I was making before outside of Valentino’s studio. Or should I go play hooker on the street?”

“Absolutely not. That would be a waste of your talent.” Alastor said. “I have a deal for you. As you might know, while Vox is the Overlord of everything related to television, I am the Overlord of Hell’s radio programming. And there as been one market that I have never gotten myself involved with because of my lack of interest. But that doesn’t change that I get hundreds of requests a week to start to include tantalizing radio dramas in my programming.”

Angel snorted. “Radio porn?”

“Indeed. As pornography is typically more suited for a visual medium, that prick Vox has  monopolized the entire pornography industry. I may not understand it, but the pornographic industry makes big money here.  That is why I need you, Angel. Anything that I might come up with would only cater to my desires. I need someone with a broader understanding of the pornography industry to be the guiding hand for this new department.”

Angel almost couldn’t believe his ears. Alastor didn’t want him to work as a hooker or as a porn actor, but as a producer?! He could do that. Even for brands of porn that were not his particular kink, he still understood what made it appealing to those who had that kink.

“As for your debt, I will put a percentage of the money that you make from these pornographic radio dramas towards your debt.”

“And interest?” Angel Dust asked. The interest rates were what really killed him with Vox and Valentino. Without their interest rates, Angel Dust would have been able to pay off his debt years ago.

Alastor smiled, but it was important to mention because it seemed like a real genuine smile. “No interest for a friend.” He said simply. “So, do we have a deal?” Alastor reached out his hand.

Vaggie had warned them to never accept a deal from the Radio Demon, and Angel Dust took the time to read the entire new contract, every single word, before he made up his mind. Alastor could be a troll, but when he read the contract, it only confirmed what Alastor had told him. There didn’t seem to be any traps or pitfalls.  Even the percentage of his earnings that would go to his debt was smaller then he would have thought.

Angel shook Alastor’s hand, accepting the deal.

From around the corner, Charlie watched the two of them silently, trying to hold back tears. This was the first time she had ever seen Alastor do a good deed. Sure, this was still a business decision, but compared to how he behaved when they first met, his actions today had been angelic. It brought to mind his facial expression from this morning, when she had walked in on him and Angel sleeping. Calm. Peaceful. A gentle smile on his lips rather than large demented grin that showed off his sharp teeth as a sign of dominance.

He had once told her that he could not change. That he was beyond redemption. But, perhaps, the Radio Demon was not so far beyond hope as he once thought. He had finally brought out a spot of good, and now she wanted to nurture it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next planned chapter will be the end of the story. However, I will probably take a few days to think if I want to do anymore chapters before I finish this thing off.


	4. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Extermination has arrived. Demons hide in their homes, hoping that their names were not drawn in the heavenly lottery. Alastor had faced nearly 90 Exterminations alone. Now he was at the Hotel, hoping that no one inside had been chosen.
> 
> Warnings: Extermination Day violence, blood, gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just want to give fair warning for people who are uncomfortable with the idea of blasphemy, that this chapter does contain characters committing blasphemy. Also, this story is taking the opinion that Lucifer was correct to try to overthrow god. If either of these ideas make you uncomfortable then I apologize.
> 
> There are a couple of head canons and fan theories that I’m pulling on for this one. My head canon is about how the Extermination works. With every demon knowing that it is coming up, it would take a very stupid demon to be outside when the Extermination happens. So I don’t think it’s about just angels catching demons on the street. I head canon that there is a lottery in Heaven, and the demons whose names are drawn are hunted down and killed. It doesn’t matter if you are on the street or locked in your home. If your name is drawn, angels will hunt down and kill you. There are also a couple of fan theories that I’ve thrown in.
> 
> And, oh… by the way. I listened to a playlist of 1930’s love songs for this chapter. Very much not my usual musical tastes, but it’s what you have to do for Alastor And did you know that a lot of songs in that era are less than 3 minutes long, and like 75% pure instrumental? Like every song I listened to was was like, 2 minutes of instrumental, 1 verse, and then more instrumental. They would make the shortest song fic songs ever. The song is credited at the end, because the title is a little spoilery.

It was a very somber day at the Hazbin Hotel. Extermination day was always a very somber day for the denizens of Hell. The forces of Heaven were merciless and there was not a single demon who wanted to find out their name had been drawn in the heavenly lottery.

And the worst part was that there was nothing that anyone could do. Even the most powerful demons were less powerful then the angels who came to exterminate them. There was no use conjuring barriers around houses, nor for fighting back. The angels were true immortals and could not be stopped.

Alastor had faced nearly ninety Exterminations, and they never got any easier. Most of the time, existence in Hell was perfectly fine for a sinner like him. But these Exterminations were the worst form of punishment, and they came completely at random. The angels could come for an utterly irredeemable fucker like him, or they could come for someone with very few sins.

Most of the handful of residents inside the Hotel were locked in their rooms. Not that it would matter. Alastor walked through the halls of the Hotel, wondering if he would never see some of these people again. What if the next day those remaining would be forced to dump the bodies of their residents out into the streets for demons to pick up and eat.

Angel had all ready asked Alastor if he would eat his body if he were targeted. Even Angel didn’t know if he was serious about that sentiment. And Alastor wasn’t sure if he could, even if Angel really wanted him to.

The Radio Demon made sure that his current broadcast was playing the warnings that the Extermination was about to begin. The warnings would be played on every radio, and Vox would be doing the same thing for all television. Once he was sure that his listeners were warned, he made his way to Charlie’s room.

The demon Princess stood on the balcony, watching the light start to brighten. Once it was ‘day’, the Extermination would begin. “Charlie, darling… there is nothing left to do.” He told her.

“Is the… barrier up?” Charlie asked.

“Of course.” Alastor answered, not that it would do any good. But, he still took it very seriously. He even strengthened the barrier with blood magic, using his own blood to exponentially increase the strength of his spell. In any other situation, Alastor would have not even bothered with the barrier, let alone weakening himself by spilling his own blood to make a useless barrier stronger. But he did it to put her mind at ease. “My dear…” He walked over to where she stood on the balcony. The sirens were starting and they could see the portals starting to open in the sky. In less then a minute, the extermination would start. “Please come inside.”

“Okay.” She said, turning into his side. He could see the tears falling down her face. He put his arm around her and gently guided her back inside her room. With a snap of his fingers the doors to the balcony closed and the curtains were drawn shut, leaving the two of them in darkness illuminated only by the red and yellow glow of their eyes. “I knew that it would take longer than a year for this idea to work, but… I still wish that we had gotten more than one person to heaven before this happened again.”

“But you did get one person.” Alastor said. “And that is more then I would have thought possible.” He took her hand in his and led her over to the couch. He sat down, and gestured for her to sit down on the couch between his legs.

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked. “I know that you don’t like being touched unless there is something in it for you, and today of all days I don’t want you to hurt me.”

“It’s fine.” Alastor said grimly. “Today is a special occasion, after all.”

Charlie nodded, settling down on the couch with him, her back pressed against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. Alastor stamped down on the old feelings of dislike for being touched, and wrapped his arms around her. There was no doubt that her needs in this moment were greater than his. He would not hurt her, and he would endeavor to give her the comfort she desired, even if it was as simple being here for her.

The sirens stopped. That meant that the portals were open and angels from heaven were pouring out into Hell and beginning their hunt. Very soon, the air would be filled with the sounds of dying demons, but until then, every demon in Hell was holding their breath.

The screams started, and Charlie started crying harder. Alastor tightened his grip on her and began to increase the volume of his static. But as more screams joined the chorus, not even Alastor could drown them all out.

And then, their worst nightmare. Alastor felt his barrier come crashing down. It hadn’t even slowed down the attacking angel. “An angel is coming for the hotel.” He whispered to Charlie.

“I know. I feel it.” Charlie replied.

The door to the balcony exploded inward, shocking the two demons off of the couch. Standing on the balcony was an exterminator, expressionless mask and holding a fatal weapon. So… one of their names had been drawn. But had it been his name? Or Charlie’s name?

But to Alastor’s shock, the angel reached up and pulled off their mask.

“Michael…” Charlie gasped. Alastor tried to remember. Back when he was alive, he had suffered going to church on Sundays because that was expected of him by society, but he had never paid much attention. But he was pretty sure that Michael was a name of one of the archangels. And that meant that not only was this an angel, but an angel just as powerful as Lucifer.

“Little niece.” Michael said. “I have come before you to speak the words of God. Harken to me. By the Command of He who created the Heavens and the Earth, this hotel and it’s purpose is a blight upon creation. Hell was created for the sole purpose of being an eternal jail for those who deny the glory of His Most High. Therefore, He has commanded that all those who dwell inside this hotel be put to the sword. Thus saith the Lord, Your God.” He began to raise his blazing, holy sword.

“No! Wait! This cannot be!” Charlie screamed, moving away from Alastor and moving forward to confront the archangel. “Darling!” Alastor gasped, reaching for her, but she slipped by his fingers. “I thought that God was supposed to love all his creation? So why would He be upset about redeeming the sinners of Hell?”

“He does love His creation. But they made their choice. There is no undoing what has been done.”

“Oh… God… what have you done to Vaggie?? The girl who was redeemed?” Charlie gasped, horrified. She had thought over the last year that Vaggie was happy in Heaven, but if Heaven didn’t want any denizens of Hell…

“ The one known as Vagatha is fine.” Michael said. “She  earned her place, but we will not allow this abomination to continue.” He raised his sword again. “Charlotte Magne, daughter of the  Star of the Morning, you will now die for your sins.” He put his mask back on, spread his angelic wings, and leapt at Charlie with his sword raised.

“No!” Alastor screamed, throwing up a barrier to protect her. It was a hasty barrier and it was just as effective at stopping the angel as the one he placed on the entire Hotel, but it did succeed at slowing Michael’s swing just enough for Charlie to fall out of the way of the blade.

The mask turned to look at him, and for the first time, Alastor got a feeling of what other people felt to look upon his own demented smile. “Alastor Hazbin, kindly wait your turn. Your judgment will come next.”

Charlie might have taken the time to berate Alastor for sneakily naming the Hotel after himself if they were not in a very dire situation. Michael had broken through Alastor’s barriers without breaking a sweat twice now, but that was understandable. Even the weakest angel was stronger than the strongest demon. It was the reason that her father had been able to stay in power for eons. He might have been a fallen angel, but he was still an angel and just as powerful as he had been when he served at God’s right hand.

Charlie didn’t know what to do. She and Alastor couldn’t defeat Michael on their own, and they were the most powerful demons within the Hotel. If the two of them fell to Michael’s blade, there would be nothing to stop the murderous angel from killing every single demon inside this hotel, including Angel Dust, Niffty, and Husker. Or… the two of them could retreat, perhaps gather the residents for a joint battle for their lives? But that would still result in people dying. Michael would certainly be able to kill most of the residents by himself, even if they ganged up on him.

Michael twisted his head in a curious way that Alastor had done many times. For Alastor, it had looked endearing and quirky… with Michael and that creepy mask, it just looked terrifying.

“You know… I never wanted to go to Heaven, but now I really don’t want to go.” Alastor commented, grimly. “Killing those that he claims to love. This god is an even bigger asshole than I ever was.”

“Simple mind. Small beast. You will pay for your blasphemy.” Michael growled. “If you insist on dying first, that is fine with me. You will all die today in any case.”

“Very well. But I will do my very best.” Alastor said, spreading his arms in welcome. He knew that he could never match Michael. No matter what tricks he played, it would only end in his death. The only hope that he had was to get a boost to his power. He was prepared to use blood magic, but there was one more thing he could do that would maximize his power.

The type of magic that Alastor knew always came with a price. For small spells, it took a certain amount of energy from his body. To increase his power in battle, he could use blood magic to give his magic a boost of power. But there was one thing that Alastor had that could offer even more powerful then blood. He reached out through his powers and found a Radio that was close to Lucifer and Lilith.

“This is Alastor.” The Radio Demon said through the speaker. “Archangel Michael has appeared at the Hotel to kill everyone inside, including your daughter. I will hold them off as long as I can for your arrival, but I need help. Lucifer, Star of the Morning, I offer my eternal soul to you, in return, give me the power to save your daughter’s life.”

Lucifer might be a demon, but he still loved his daughter. Alastor knew that his deal had been accepted and that Lucifer would be here within minutes. Out of anyone in Hell, Lucifer was the only being that could stop this. Now Alastor only had to stand his ground and hope that he had the strength to do what needed to be done.

And so Alastor cast his last spell.

“DIE.” Archangel Michael growled, rushing forward, his sword raised. Alastor did not raise a barrier. He was completely focused on the spell that he was casting.

“Al…!” Charlie didn’t even have the time to scream his name before the sword pierced Alastor’s chest through his lung. She could only scream in horror as his blood spilled on the floor and across her face.

Alastor didn’t stop grinning. The spilling of his blood had activated the blood magic and he cast a binding spell capable of binding even an archangel for several minutes, boosted as the magic was by his blood and the deal over his soul. “What have you done, insect?” Michael growled.

“Trapped you here.” Alastor wheezed. “You will not… lay a finger… on Charlie… even if it costs me… my life.”

“What a meaningless effort.” Michael said. “You will die, your spell will wear off, and I will kill them just the same.”

Alastor grabbed the sword and shoved it a little further into his chest, matching the demented grin on the mask with one of his own. “Pain is an old friend, and I will gladly suffer any amount of it for Charlie’s sake.”

Because… fuck if he hadn’t grown to care about her over this last year. Her hope and optimism. How she would occasionally sing along to the music that he produced. How she accepted him, the good and the bad… especially the bad. For the first time in his life and afterlife, another life meant more to him than his own. She had taught a sociopath that there was more to other people then just want he could gain from them. She had taught a man who had never been attracted to anyone in his life that there was someone out there even for him. He had learned…

“No! Alastor!” A voice behind him screamed, and there was an explosion of sound, almost like a bomb had gone off in the Hotel. To Alastor’s shock and horror, the binding spell that he had cast on Michael was suddenly broken, and the Radio Demon had nothing more to give. Michael shoved the sword that was still in Alastor’s chest down into the ground, pinning the Radio Demon down. _No… please… anything but this. Please don’t let my last action be failing to protect the one person who matters most to me._ The blood loss was too great and Alastor lost consciousness.

* * *

Michael briefly noted that the Radio Demon had gone silent and still, but he had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

The girl demon had been the source of the explosion. Seeing her beloved fatally wounded  had awoken something inside her that had never been seen before. Her mother was a succubus, but her father was an angel.

Charlie was glowing with holy, golden light, her eyes emitting pure, white light. A pair of large angel wings had appeared on her shoulders. She was physically an angel with all the power that came with being an angel.

“Do you think I’m scared of you?” Michael asked. “I was created by God Himself to be just as powerful as Lucifer! You are no match for…”

It was the last thing that he uttered before Charlie moved, bending space itself and appearing just in front of Michael. Her fingers closed on his neck, and without giving him the chance to struggle, she broke his neck.

The angel fell limp and she dropped him to collapse on the ground. The body barely had time to leak golden heavenly blood on the floor before it vanished. Charlie knew that Michael was being returned to Heaven and that he would be revived by God.  She cast her own barrier on the Hotel, which would now be strong enough to keep out  nearly any angel . If God really wanted them  erased , he would just have to get off his ass and do it himself.

Charlie fell to the ground next to where Alastor lay. She touched his face, but the moment  s he did, he cried out in pain and woke up. “Shit… that hurt.” He wheezed. 

“No… please…” Charlie cried. This was too much. Too painful. She was an angel, a holy being. It was torture for him to be touched by something holy.

“Hey. Remember… pain is an… old friend. Touch me.” He said. Charlie hesitated a moment, before she pressed her palms to his cheeks. Alastor hissed in pain, but then settled down as he got used to the pain. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. “Always knew you were… an angel.” He whispered. “When I die…”

“Alastor…”

“ _When I die…_ ” Alastor repeated firmly. “Go to heaven where you belong.”

“What about you?”

“It’s over for me…” Alastor whispered. “Darling… there is no place for me there. Not now. Not ever. I sold my soul… to your father… for your safety. The deal is made and I must pay my debts. Go. It’s where you have always belonged.”

“I belong with you.” Charlie sobbed, leaning her forehead down against his chest, being careful not to touch the blade still lodged in him. She wished she could remove it, at least, but the sword was the only thing that was stopping him from bleeding out within minutes. As painful as it was for him, she wanted every moment. And she could see in his eyes that he desired the same. “Besides. You heard Michael. There is no place in Heaven for any of us.”

“Then turn this hotel into a better Heaven.” Alastor said. His lungs were filling with blood and it was becoming hard to breathe and talk. “Charlie… I…” He tried, but he was cut off by coughing up a mouthful of blood.

“Please, don’t speak anymore.” Charlie said. “Just… live. For however long you can. Please.”

Alastor met her eyes and nodded. He reached up, running his fingers through her hair.

The sound of the radio, which had been static since he’d been stabbed, suddenly turned into the sounds of a radio being tuned into a station. The sound of a woman singing began to play around him.

* * *

_Kiss me goodnight, not goodbye, dear_

_One little kiss won't you try dear_

_Dreams never end, so remember when we part_

_Time is a friend that can mend the broken heart_

_Though I'm not always beside you_

_My love will comfort and guide you_

_Please hold me tight, dear_

_And whisper goodnight, not goodbye_

_Til we meet again_

* * *

Charlie sobbed, and nodded. She understood his message perfectly. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “I love you too, Alastor.”

He wore such a soft and genuine smile that she had never seen on him before.

Charlie didn’t even blink when she felt someone pass through her barrier, as she was completely focused on Alastor and spending his last moments with him. She didn’t look around or notice when Lucifer entered the room.

“Daughter?” He gasped in shock, baffled to see her as an angel. And then he took in the entire scene. His daughter was cradling the Radio Demon, forehead-to-forehead with him. Lucifer knew from experience that Alastor must be in a great deal of pain from being touched by an angel, but one wouldn’t know that from the gentle smile on his face. Lucifer walked closer. Alastor was still alive, but he would be  gone within minutes.

“Darling. We can save him, but you must act quickly.” Lucifer said. “I can craft a spell that will heal him, but I will need a soul to do it.”

“Take my soul.” Charlie said without hesitation.

“Are you sure? You are an angel, and that means that you can go to heaven. My sins are no longer yours.” Lucifer said.

“You were right. You were right all along.” Charlie said. “That god is a tyrant. You were right to try to overthrow him.”

It gave Lucifer no pleasure that his daughter had finally seen the truth to the fact that Hell had it’s problems, but Heaven had just as many. Lucifer had been the first to see god’s arrogance and vileness, and now his own daughter had to see that first hand. As if Lucifer needed one more reason to despise his father.

Lucifer accepted her offered soul. Charlie groaned in pain as her wings withered and died, falling off her shoulders. Having given her soul to Lucifer, she was no longer an angel but a fallen angel. She had committed the ultimate sin and would be locked out of Heaven for all of time, for she had become immortal now, just like her father and just like the mortal sinners cursed to an eternity of punishment.

Using the angelic nature of Charlie’s soul, he crafted a powerful healing spell. He had not used Holy magic like this since he’d been banished from heaven, but he still remembered the lessons of his father. “I’m afraid that, since this is holy magic, it will hurt like a sonuvabitch. It might even kill you. But since it is Charlotte’s holy magic and you seem to be able to handle that, I’m hopeful it won’t be as bad as I fear.” Alastor coughed up more blood and nodded wordlessly. “Hold him down.” Lucifer ordered, and Charlie did so. Lucifer grabbed the sword and pulled it out of Alastor, who groaned in pain. The groan turned into a wet scream as Lucifer cast the spell on him. The holy magic was so painful that Alastor had a seizure from it. But Charlie and Lucifer held him down through the worst of it, and when he stopped thrashing there was no longer a hole in his chest and he was breathing harshly. He had passed out and would probably remain so for the rest of the Extermination.

“So, let me guess…” Lucifer began. “Father didn’t like the idea of sinners escaping their punishments?” Charlie nodded.

Lucifer glanced outside. His daughter’s barrier was holding strong. But he added his own to it. Even another archangel would not be able to break that barrier. And he would spend the Extermination here in the Hotel since his daughter and the hotel residents had been specifically targeted by Heaven.

“There’s going to be changes.” Charlotte commented.

“I thought so.” Lucifer said.

“Heaven isn’t the goal anymore.” Charlie said. “We’ll try to find a better life… down here in Hell.”

Lucifer smiled. “The big man still won’t like that.”

“Fuck him.” Charlotte muttered. Lucifer smiled at her fondly. His daughter was just like him, and he loved her more than all the universe.

* * *

Alastor slept through the rest of the Extermination. When Angel Dust, Niffty, and Husker, learned that Alastor had been near-fatally injured they had all come up to Charlie’s room to check on him. Charlie explained to them what happened and her decision to abandon the plan to get them sent to Heaven.

“To be honest, I was never really keen on Heaven.” Angel Dust admitted. “I just wanted a better life, one where I am in control of myself and my body. To be honest, I like the gig I have with Smiles right now. I don’t have to give my body to a guy unless I want to. I can use drugs to just feel great rather then to dull the pain.”

Charlie almost told him off for using drugs, but then she stopped herself. They were no longer trying to meet Heaven’s lofty standards. As long as the drug use didn’t become a problem, there was really no reason for her to interfere.

Angel Dust caught the look on her face, and knew that she was holding back a lecture. “I’ll be careful, babe.” He said with a wink.

“There is still the issue of over population.” Lucifer pointed out.

“What is stopping mortal sinners from being able to travel to the different rings of Hell rather than this one?” Charlie asked.

“My brother, Gabriel, cast a spell that made it so.” Lucifer said. “Gabriel took my place after my fall, and his spells are just as power as mine. I could not negate it, and I have tried many times over the years.”

“Over population is really only a problem in this ring of Hell. The other rings are near empty compared to this one because all of the mortal sinners are trapped here. Dad… if the two of us worked together, do you think that we could break that spell?”

Lucifer smiled and laughed. “Yes. With you, it will be a simple matter. I wish I could return to Heaven, if only so that I can witness the moment that my father learns that we have negated his excuse to send angels to kill us every year. But my joy can wait for later, dear. I know that you will not want to leave his side until he awakens. And… when he does so…” Lucifer paused and smiled. “Remind him that his soul is mine if he continues to have thoughts about overthrowing me.” He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and then left.

“I guess we’ll leave you two alone.” Angel Dust said. “We’d all be erased if it were not for the two of you. So, um… thank you.” He herded the rest of the group out of the door.

* * *

When Alastor finally returned to consciousness, he was still in a world of pain. Everything hurt to the point that he was reminded of dying again. Except far worse. When he had died, he’d been shot through the head. He hadn’t seen it coming, only felt a flash of agony before he was suddenly in Hell. This pain was not going away. But, through a world of agony, there was one bright spot of pleasure. Someone was brushing their fingers through his hair, gently petting his ears. There was only one person in all of Hell who was dare to touch him in such a way.

“I’m so glad you are alive, darling.” Alastor said.

“ _You’re_ glad that _I’m_ alive?” Charlie sobbed. “You were the one who was nearly erased. If my father had been just a minute later, you would have died again.”

With Charlie’s help, Alastor sat up, and met Charlie’s eyes. There was an entire eternity of things that he wanted to say to her, but he did not have the words to express all of those feelings. It was big, and new, and beyond the scope of his experience. But he knew what it was. It was the subject of all of the songs that he’d once played for his mortal radio audience, words that had once meant nothing to him, but now meant everything. The best he could do was condense those feelings down into a single meaningful sentence. “Charlie, my precious doe, I love you.”

“I love you too, Al.” Charlie replied, and they gave each other a heart-felt smile before she pulled him into a kiss. And he kissed her, for the first time without biting her lip or her tongue so that he could taste her blood. He would always love to cause her pain sexually. That was something that was a part of his personality that would not change, but he had grown to learn that she was more important than his kinks. Charlie, alone, was enough to bring him pleasure.

He pulled her into his lap, and she settled down, gasping at the feeling of his erection under her. “How do you even have the energy…?” She laughed against his mouth.

To be honest, he nearly didn’t. He had used his powers so much that he would probably have to sleep for a week before he was fully recovered. But he still _wanted_. “Ride me, darling.” He said.

Charlie stared at him. He had to have heard such a thing from Angel Dust. But it seemed too… submissive for Alastor. Alastor had always been the guiding force in their sex life. She let him know if she was horny, but backed off if he wasn’t interested. When they were having sex, she obeyed his every order to satisfy his kinks so that he would remain interested in fucking her.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to…?” Charlie began, taking one of his hands in her and pressing his sharp claws to her collarbone to make a little cut for him.

“Not this time.” Alastor said, pulling his hand back, but going for her pants instead. “It took me almost being erased to realize that you are far more important to me then my kinks. I would still love to play rough with you, but not this time… and not every time.” He said.

“Oh, Alastor…” Charlie moaned, going for his own pants at the same time. They shifted around until they both had their pants pulled down far enough for them to have sex. Charlie positioned herself on top of him, settling down on his erection with a whine of pleasure.

They clung to each other, Charlie moving her hips frantically against his. The desire to hurt her was still there, but it had quieted down to the point that he could ignore it. Instead, for the first time in his life, he made the effort to give pleasure instead of pain. He rubbed his fingers against her clit as she moved above him. He licked at and sucked on her nipples.

She locked eyes with him, her mouth hanging open with ecstasy and her labored breathing. He grinned and pulled her into a kiss that was a whole new way of trying to devour her. Angel would have said that Alastor was trying to eat her face, but for once, he really wasn’t. He just wanted more of her then a demon with only one mouth could realistically have.

It was emotional. It was raw. Alastor was half-way passed out before they even began. But this was the best fucking experience he had ever had with sex in his life. If this is what sex was really like for most, he might just understand why Angel is such a slut just a little bit better.

“Al… I’m coming, Al…” Charlie gasped.

“Me too.” Alastor gasped in response. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

They orgasmed nearly simultaneously. Alastor exhaled a shaky breath, kissing the smooth skin of her shoulder. She was stroking his ears, which was doing a lot towards putting him to sleep in his exhausted state. Alastor slumped against her, utterly spent and tired.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her body. “Sleep, my love. The extermination is over and everyone in the hotel survived.”

“No thanks to me.” Alastor muttered. “You were a glorious angel, sweetheart.” He laughed tiredly. “Archangel Charlie.”

“Fallen angel Charlie, now.” She helped him lay down. “I’m immortal, like you, now. And I’m a lot more powerful than you.”

“You were always more powerful than me.” Alastor commented. “You just didn’t see it.” He fell asleep and Charlie lay down next to him. She hadn’t slept since the morning of the Extermination and she was dead tired like him. She pressed against his body, aiming for as much contact with him as she could.

There would be a lot to do when they woke up and were feeling better. The Hotel had a slightly altered mission now, and perhaps it would make the hotel more appealing to the general population.

Oh… and she would have to talk with Alastor about the name of the Hotel. What an unbelievable ego to sneakily rename the hotel after himself. But… he had been the co-owner of the Hotel for over a year, they were officially a couple, and the name had grown on her in an ironic way.

Perhaps she could marry him, and then the name would be a reference to the both of them? She grinned to herself, imagining Alastor’s reaction to a proposal, and then drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Alastor plays is "Kiss Me Goodnight, Not Goodbye" by the Phil Spitalny Orchestra. Vocals by Helen Rowland.
> 
> I saw a fan theory that Hazbin is Alastor’s surname. It is a legitimate surname and it would be just like Alastor to name the Hotel Hazbin, try to pass it off as a pun of “Has been”, but secretly laugh to himself that Charlie’s hotel has his name on it. Of course, this is probably 100% non canon, and the person who came up with this theory pointed out that it was unlikely because Hazbin is not a name that would have been in Alastor’s ethnicity. But it’s still interesting.
> 
> Well, this is the end of this story. If I decide that it interests me, or if there is enough calls for it, I am maybe considering making a sequel series revolving around the changes to Hell and the Hotel’s goals. Because I doubt Heaven would take Hell making itself a better place lying down.
> 
> But at least we have two fallen archangels now. Before, Charlie was mostly succubus, but now she is mostly angel. She still has her demon form, but why would she use it when her normal angel form is a hundred times stronger?
> 
> And maybe a marriage? :3


End file.
